


Flower crown from home

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gen, Keith and Romelle can be seen as platonic or romantic, but how I wished season 8 went, set after season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: She turns, and presents him with a beautiful flower crown, made of what looks like three types of red flowers and two typed of black ones. It’s beautiful and takes his breath away. He knows flower crowns aren’t the easiest things in the world to make, and this one was so obviously made with care and love. He gently takes it from her hands. The flowers seem familiar.“Are these from Earth?” he asks, voice catching in his throat.For Day 25 of Writer's Month; word prompt; flowers





	Flower crown from home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit shorter because I got caught up researching flowers! Unedited again because I've completely given up at this stage. Only 6 days left!

Keith steps off his ship, only to be tackled by Romelle. She squeezes his waist tightly, and he laughs, hugging her back. 

“Hi,” he says through his laughter, “miss me?” 

“Of course, I did! I haven’t seen you in weeks! You don’t visit enough,” she scolds. Keith has been doing more work with the Blades, while Romelle had decided to stay on New Altea and work with Lance, Allura and Coran. She is a bridge between the survivors of the altean colony, and Allura and Coran. 

“Sorry. I’ll try to visit more,” Keith says. He’s not sure if he will be able to, but he’ll try. She smiles and pulls back, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from his ship. 

“Come on! I have so much to show you!” 

Romelle spends the next few hours showing Keith all the progress on New Altea, talking all the while. He can’t help smiling fondly as she chats to the atleans under her care. She really is settling into life well. 

She shows him the Voltron statue that is under construction. He feels a bit uncomfortable looking at it. The team did what they had to, and it was basically luck that they were chosen. He doesn’t necessarily think they did anything to warrant a huge statue dedicated to them, but if the people want to build it, then who was he to stop it?

Romelle is sociable enough for the both of them, so Keith lets her handle all the people eager to talk to them. He’s already exhausted from the trip over and doesn’t know how he’ll handle talking to people. Especially people who hold him in such high regard. 

Eventually, Romelle leads him to a meadow, thankfully clear of any people who might disturb them. Keith nearly collapses onto the picnic blanket she had laid out, sighing in relief. He feels like he’s been on the move for months without being able to stop and take a breath. Maybe he has. 

Romelle drops down next to him and pulls his head into her lap. He’s fighting to stay awake when she draws his attention. 

“I, um, made you something,” she starts. She sounds nervous, which immediately draws his attention. She’s usually confident and proud, so he can’t understand what’s making her nervous. 

“Yeah?” he asks. He sits up to face her better, but she won’t meet his eyes, instead ducking her head to hide her face completely.

She turns, and presents him with a beautiful flower crown, made of what looks like three types of red flowers and two typed of black ones. It’s beautiful and takes his breath away. He knows flower crowns aren’t the easiest things in the world to make, and this one was so obviously made with care and love. He gently takes it from her hands. The flowers seem familiar. 

“Are these from Earth?” he asks, voice catching in his throat. 

She nods, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “This one here is an amaryllis, its really pretty so I had to have it. And these two are dianthus and germanium. This one is an iris and, oh I think you’ll like this one! It’s a Chocolate Cosmos! Get it! Cause of Kosmo?” 

Keith gently sets the flower crown down and pulls her into a bruising hug. It touches his heart, more than he’d like to admit. He had missed home, even if there wasn’t much left for him and Romelle spending time finding these flowers means so much to him. Nobody has ever gotten him flowers before. 

“Thank you,” he whispers into her hair. He feels a but guilty that he hadn’t brought her anything, but there’s always a next time. He’ll find her something perfect. “Thank you so much, I love it.” 

She giggles, and he can’t help joining her. She pulls back, and picks the crown up, gently setting it on his head. It’s heavier than it looks, but Keith doesn’t mind. Anything for her. She messes with his hair - which is growing longer and longer every day – until she deems him perfect. 

“There, perfect!” She beams at him, and he smiles back. He doesn’t know what he’d do without her overwhelming positivity in his life. She is a shining star in the blackest night.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the meanings of the flowers! I only spent a short time researching, so if anything is wrong please point it out! They are fairly romantic, so feel free to ignore this if you want to see them as platonic.
> 
> Red Flowers  
Amaryllis – passion, love and beauty  
Dianthus – deep love and devotion  
Geranium – good health 
> 
> Black flowers  
Chocolate Cosmos – deepest feelings of love  
Iris ‘Before the Storm’ – Royalty, faith, wisdom, hope, valor
> 
> Find me on twitter!
> 
> [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
